Hero in Shadows
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Halloween en Gotham… Una experiencia divertida siempre y cuando no tengas que cuidar a los Tamers de Impmon, ¿cierto, Rika? Y cuando aparece un digimon salvaje y conoces a Batman…


**Summary:** Halloween en Gotham… Una experiencia divertida siempre y cuando no tengas que cuidar a los Tamers de Impmon, ¿cierto, Rika? Y cuando aparece un digimon salvaje y conoces a Batman…

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío. Personajes y demás propiedad de Toei Animation o Bandai o ya no sé y de DC Comics. Yo sólo tuve la brillante idea de juntarlos XP

**Hero In Shadows.**

Capítulo Uno.

**This is Halloween.**

En una habitación de hotel de las llamadas dobles, elevada por encima de la mayoría de los edificios en Gotham, una bruja y un vampiro, de unos cinco o seis años, yacían enfurruñados en una de las camas. Piernas abrazadas, barbillas recargadas en rodillas, ceño fruncido y fijo mirar.

Parecían dos malhumorados sujeta libros de Halloween.

31 de Octubre, Halloween, Ai y Makoto estaban en América, exactamente en Gotham City, New Jersey, en los Estados Unidos… y habrían de perderse toda la diversión porque su abuela no podía acompañarlos a pedir dulces, y todo por la estúpida reunión de su Hermandad Universitaria, que también era ese el motivo por el cual los mellizos se encontraban en América en primer lugar: acompañar a su abuela durante su visita.

¿Por qué nadie prefería encerrarse en un salón a platicar de los viejos tiempos con gente que no había visto en décadas en lugar de disfrazarse y salir a pedir dulces gratis? Aquella cuestión escapaba del alcance de la comprensión de los mellizos.

La anciana mujer entró en la habitación y miró a sus dos encantadores nietecitos. Su semblante se suavizó; se aclaró la voz y dijo lo que, esperaba, fuera capaz de borrar las miradas de reproches en el dúo:

-Encontré una manera de que ustedes dos vayan a pedir dulces –anunció la señora.

-¡Podemos ir con Impmon! –interrumpió Makoto.

-¡Sí! ¡Él nos cuida! –asintió Ai.

La sonrisa de la abuela se crispó. Ella, en lo personal, no estuvo nada feliz de descubrir que el "compañero" de los gemelos se las había arreglado para acompañarlos (como se supone hacen los compañeros) hasta los Estados Unidos. Pero ése es otro fic.

-La nieta de una amiga mía va a ir con ustedes –dijo la abuela-. Acabó de encontrarme con Seiko… ella también trajo consigo a su nieta y estaba preocupada porque la niña pensaba quedarse encerrada en el hotel toda la noche. Así que concertamos que su nieta irá con ustedes para cuidarlos.

-Genial… -murmuró Ai-. Ahora estamos encadenados con una niña aburrida… ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Ocho?

-Creo que Seiko dijo que tenía once años –dijo su abuela.

-Es vieja… -masculló Makoto-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Risa… Riku… Kira… -tanteó la mujer-. Un nombre así. No consigo recordarlo.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir con Impmon?

De nuevo el tic.

-¡Porque no! –cortó la mujer-. No confío en esa cosa y a leguas se ve que no es responsable ni para cuidar una esponja. ¡Mucho menos a dos niños pequeños como ustedes!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –chillaron los gemelos al unísono.

-¡Impmon es muy responsable! –dijo Ai.

-¡Sí, mucho! –aseguró Makoto.

-¡No, no lo es! –espetó la anciana.

Ahora, Kairi los esperará en el lobby del hotel a las seis y los traerá de vuelta a las nueve y media. Lamentablemente mi coctel empieza a las cinco, así que no podré ir a dejarlos con ella… ¡Pero estoy completamente segura de que sabrán comportarse y no le causarán ningún problema…

¡Y de qué tampoco llevarán a esa cosa con ustedes!

-o-o-o-

Un par de horas más tarde, al diez para las seis para ser precisos, en el lobby del hotel…

-Nosotros no te trajimos con nosotros –dijo Ai mirando inocentemente al techo.

-Síp, tú viniste por tu propia cuenta –confirmó Makoto-. Así que nosotros no te trajimos.

El pequeño fantasma al lado de los mellizos dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Sí… estoy seguro de que la vieja se tragará ese cuento… -aseguró Impmon, cínico.

-¡Pero es cierto! –protestó Makoto.

-Sí, pero eso no le va a importar –aseveró el digimon-. ¿Y quién se supone que será "nuestra"chaperona?

-Ya te dijimos –suspiró la niña-. Es la nieta de una amiga de la abuela.

-Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre… -murmuró Makoto.

-Seguro que es una plasta –se lamentó Ai.

-No se preocupen –replicó Impmon, displicente-. Si trata de darnos problemas, me aseguraré de darle un Halloween que seguro recordará…

¿Creen que tarde mucho o me dará tiempo de tirar ese candelabro?

-La abuela dijo que estaría aquí a las seis, y todavía faltan… unos… mi-nu-tos…

¡No es cierto! –chilló Ai emocionada.

Sus dos acompañantes voltearon a ver en la misma dirección que ella, hacia los elevadores.

-¡Genial! –vociferó Makoto dando un salto.

-No estoy seguro de si esto es bueno o malo… -murmuró Impmon para sí.

Lentamente (e invisiblemente, debido a su disfraz) en su rostro apareció una expresión temiblemente similar a la del emoticón en su estómago.

Oh… definitivamente era algo malo… para Rika.

-o-o-o-

-No entiendo cómo es que me dejé convencer de esto… -murmuró Rika de mal modo mientras el ascensor la transportaba hacia el vestíbulo del hotel.

A su lado apareció Renamon.

-La señora Seiko sabe ser… especialmente persuasiva –opinó la digimon.

-Me manipuló y me vio la cara de la manera más baja que nadie pueda imaginar, ¡ni siquiera Impmon! –explotó la pelirroja-. Por favor, di las cosas como son.

-No deberías tentar al diablo –aconsejó Renamon.

-¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó su Tamer, pero la vulpina digital se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Es un refrán que escuché –explicó.

-De seguro esos dos son unos mocosos malcriados –gimió Rika, recordando el asunto que la embargaba.

-Y tal vez no. No puedes adelantarte a los hechos, Rika

Piensa en esto como una batalla: antes que nada es necesario analizar el terreno; saltar a conclusiones precipitadas suele conllevar a la derrota.

-Prefiero esperar lo peor.

El indicador del elevador anunció que habían llegado a destino.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y Rika dio un paso al frente… deteniéndose en seco al ver a unos pequeños vampiro y bruja de encendido cabello (que lanzaron exclamaciones de placer al verla), parados al lado de un fantasma de más o menos el mismo tamaño que los niños...

-¡No! -gritó la Reina Tamer jalándose el cabello y dejándose caer de rodillas-. ¡Esto no es posible!

Bruscamente se volvió hacia su compañera y siseó peligrosamente:

-Tú lo sabías… Sabías que él estaba aquí…

La zorra ocultó una sonrisa.

-Te dije que no tentarás al diablo.

-o-o-o-

De dos zancadas, Rika cruzó el vestíbulo y se plantó ante el fantasma.

El tono esmeralda visible a través de las aberturas de la tela no dejaba duda alguna sobre su identidad.

-¿Qué haces, aquí? –espetó.

-Al parecer, esperándote –contestó el virus con malicia-. Estoy seguro de que vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche…

-Te lo advierte, enano –siseó la chica, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-: una sola de tus estupideces y voy a patear tu trasero de aquí a Japón y luego de vuelta al DigiMundo.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué es esto? ¿Ni siquiera merezco el beneficio de la duda? ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que voy a hacer algo malo?

-No dije "malo", dije "estúpido" –aclaró la chica-. Aunque en tu caso no hay mucha diferencia, supongo.

¿Y qué significa esto? –preguntó Rika, sosteniendo una punta de la sábana de Impmon entre dos dedos-. Eres un digimon, ¿para qué necesitas disfrazarte? Es la única vez en el año en que puedes usar tu cara sin parecer fuera de lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Es Noche de Brujas! ¡Tengo derecho a disfrazarme! –replicó el demonito ofendido.

-¿Qué hiciste? –espetó la chica-. ¿Recortaste una de las sábanas del hotel?

-No. La quemé.

La pelirroja se masajeó las sienes y respiró hondo.

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto… -gruñó-. Lo sé: voy a arrepentirme de esto.

Mientras tanto, dos niños pequeños, uno vestido de momia, la otra de princesa, esperaban en medio del vestíbulo, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-Hola –saludó una chica de cabello castaño y gruesas gafas-. Me llamó Akira. ¿Ustedes son Rai y Saoko?

Los niños asintieron.

-Su abuela me pidió que los llevará a pedir dulces –explicó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy amable –agradecieron los dos niños con una inclinación de cabeza.

-No es ningún problema –replicó la chica alegremente.

¿Nos vamos?

-o-o-o-

Normalmente Rika no tenía problema alguno con pasar un rato en compañía de los Tamers de Impmon; y el mismo digimon le caía bien la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero era Halloween, una fecha en la que las diabluras y trastadas estaban permitidas y hasta eran exigidas. Y teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Impmon…

Luego de hora y media de "Truco o Trato", Ai y Makoto habían decidido tomar un pequeño descanso para inspeccionar sus ganancias: chocolates, chicles, papitas, dulces de coloridos envoltorios descansaban en un pequeño montón entre los dos gemelos.

El montón de Impmon era bastante más grande, con muchos más dulces de los que Rika había visto que le dieran.

¿Esas eran carteras?

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Les robaste a los niños y a sus padres? –preguntó arqueó una ceja.

El pequeño virus frunció el seño y puso cara de ofendido.

-¿En serio me crees capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Renamon? –Volteó en busca de apoyo.

-Definitivamente –asintió la zorra.

-Las encontré tiradas… -replicó él en un tono que no convencía a nadie.

Nonaka puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Qué clase de dulces son estos? -murmuró Ai examinando el envoltorio de un caramelo-. ¿"Sonrisas"? Suena a dentista…

-A ver –dijo su compañero y la niñera entregó el caramelo.

Impmon rompió el envoltorio y se metió el dulce en la boca, escupiéndolo al instante.

-¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! –masculló al tiempo que se restregaba la lengua contra los guantes.

Escupió un par de veces más y luego le dedicó una mirada del más puro odio al dulce ofensor.

-¿Estás bien, Impmon? –preguntó Ai preocupada, ofreciéndole una paleta de cereza para quitarse el mal sabor.

El digimon aceptó el dulce y asintió.

-Será mejor que se deshagan de esos –dijo señalando el caramelo "Sonrisas"-. No quieren probarlo.

Los mellizos asintieron y procedieron a botarlos.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió Rika.

-¡Sigamos pidiendo dulces! –exclamó la niña más joven.

Las risas infantiles del Halloween se vieron interrumpidas por las luces y estridencias de autos policiales y ambulancias en plena carrera; una gran conmoción parecía tener lugar cerca de allí.

-¡Vamos allá! –dijo Makoto emocionado señalando hacia donde se dirigían las fuerzas del orden-. ¡Tal vez podamos ver a Batman!

Rika bufó.

-Batman no existe –suspiró-. Es sólo una leyenda urbana creada por la policía para controlar el crimen y asustar a los niños pequeños para que obedezcan a sus padres; como el Coco y el Hombre del Costal.

-¡El Coco si existe! –replicó Ai-. ¡La otra noche salió del closet y asustó a mamá y papá!

-¡Cierto! –confirmó Makoto-. Y también asustó a todos los papás del barrio.

-Y luego Impmon pasó dos semanas buscando al Coco por las noches para darle una lección –añadió la niña-. ¿Verdad que sí, Impmon?

-Cierto, cierto. Así de grandioso soy –afirmó el pequeño virus.

-Tú no hiciste eso –replicó Rika-. ¿Podrías dejar de asustarlos con esos cuentos?

-No nos asustamos –intervino Makoto-. Impmon siempre nos cuida y se asegura de que no haya nada en el closet o bajo la cama antes de dormir.

Renamon le dirigió una mirada interrogadora al imp; éste se encogió de hombros disimuladamente. Rika rodó los ojos.

-Créeme, Makoto, no hay un Coco.

-Sí lo hay –repuso el niño con testarudez.

-También hay vampiros, brujas y hombres lobos –replicó Ai-. Fantasmas y zombies…

-Esqueletos bailarines.

-Demonios.

-Chupa Cabras.

-Dragones.

-Recaudadores de impuestos.

-Telefonistas que hacen encuestas.

-Abogados.

-Esos sí existen –asintió Rika-. ¡Pero los monstruos no!

-¿Y los digimon? Son monstruos digitales.

-Eso es distinto.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué no hay digimon vampiros?

-¡Sí! ¡Y también hay digimon brujas, fantasmas… y… y…!

-¡Digimon abogados!

Y así siguió por otros veinte minutos, en los cuales, los argumentos lógico-sin-sentido de los gemelos no le daban a Rika la menor oportunidad de hablar.

La paciencia de la tamer fue haciéndose cada vez más delgada (todos tenemos la experiencia en nuestro haber de no ser escuchados y tener que soportar monólogos enteros de regaños y reproches, principalmente concernientes a nuestros padres y al por qué nadie a viso el piso de nuestro cuarto en los últimos cuatro meses), hasta que finalmente…

Explotó.

-No-existe-el-Coco –espetó la pelirroja rechinando los dientes, volviendo al origen de la cuestión-. No existe Batman.

¡No existe el Conejo de Pascua! ¡No hay un Hada de los Dientes! ¡NI TAMPOCO EXISTE SANTA CLAUS!

Los ojos de Rika se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¡No! ¡Esperen!

-Eres un ser sumamente cruel e insensible –advirtió Impmon.

Los gemelos, y todos los niños a la redonda, soltaron un grito ahogado. Más de una docena de madres fulminaron a la chica gritona con la mirada, al tiempo que trataban de controlar las crisis emocionales de llanto de sus pequeños, asegurándoles que esa niña mala decía esas cosas feas porque Santa sólo le había llevado carbón, precisamente por ser mentirosa y mala.

Las ovaciones del tipo "Way to go, Girl!" por parte de algunos adolescentes no ayudaron a Rika.

Apenada y tratando de conservar algo de dignidad, la chica se encogió de hombros, rehusándose a mirar a nadie.

Hasta que Renamon dijo las palabras que acabarían de hundirla:

-Se han ido, Rika.


End file.
